It is known to advertise by mailing advertising literature directly to potential customers. Such mail effectively utilizes the envelope as an advertising space in addition to the advertising provided by sheets of paper contained by the envelope.
It is also known to provide advertising envelopes that utilize a repositionable note attached to the outside of the envelope wherein the repositionable note contains further advertising or information. The repositionable note presents an eye-catching advertising vehicle and can be conveniently used. Repositionable notes are small pieces of paper having multiple re-use adhesive applied on a surface of the paper such that the paper can be removed and re-adhered to another object. One example of repositionable notes are Post-It® notes sold by the 3M Company of St. Paul, Minn., U.S., and which are widely commercially available. One drawback to the advertiser in using this method is that the repositionable note can become dislodged during mailing and the U.S. Postal Service also charges a surcharge for bulk mailings having repositionable notes attached in this manner.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide an envelope that incorporated a repositionable note but which would be more reliably mailed and at a reduced cost.